Nicksons Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny Stella Visits the House of Horrors Max:Oh (Bleep) Announcer: And a 9 Year old who is addicted to Violent Video Games Submission Reel Stella:Im Ready to Help another Family in Need Christine:Hi I'm Chris Aka Christine and I'm 54 and I'm a Stay at home Mum Robert:Im Robert and I'm 45 and I Work at the Museum Monday to Friday and we got 4 Kids Christine:McKensie is 9 Robert:Max is 8 Christine:Phillip is 6 Robert:and Diana is 4 Arrival Christine:Hi Stella Stella:Stella nice to meet you Observation Begins Stella:Whille the Kids are at school I get a chance to speak to Mum Christine:Well When McKensie had a Fluppy Dogs Themed Party Months ago and then Max put on a Lil Wanye song and sang along and me and my husband didn't know about it and she was a little upset about the party been ruined and one time that She had a Dance Recital during Christmas which is Frozen Themed at her school and Max is shouting bad words, teaching the kids to play grand theft auto V, telling yo mama jokes and he said that She Looked (Bleep) Stupid in that costume Stella:Im Sorry to hear about it Diana:Mum I want my Sippy Cup Christine:Alright sweetie Shops Stella:After my Talk with Christine it was time to go shopping Diana:I Wanna be in the trolley Christine:Ok Stella:By the time we got to the shops Diana was watching Peppa Pig on her Mums phone Christine:This is not you see everyday Stella:Mum dosent care how she disciplines the kids on her own Nap Time Stella:As we got back and it was Time for Diana to have a nap but she got different ideas Christine:Its Nap time so its time to turn the TV off Diana;I Wanna watch Beauty and the beast Christine:No it has to be turned off Diana:IM NOT TAKING A NAP I WANNA WATCH BEAUTY AND THE BEAST Christine:Sorry you have to take a nap you can watch the rest of it later but for now turn the tv off and go upstairs to your crib Stella:A 4 Year old using her Crib that's I got to see escapes from her Crib and starts watching Minnie's Bow toons DVD Christine:No Turn off Minnie because its Nap time Diana:SHUT UP Christine:Im sorry, you can't watch TV all afternoon you have to take a nap,if you don't take a nap you will get a Wooping or Red Pepper Stella:Did I hear that Wooping or Red Pepper Christine:What do you want? Wooping or Red Pepper Diana:I Hate Taking Naps Stella:Mnutes later Mum come to her room with a Jar or Red Pepper and she puts red pepper in her mouth Diana:You burned my mouth Stella:Thats what People did 40 Years ago which is unacceptable and it needs to stop The Other Kids come home Stella:The Kids came home and I got a chance to meet them see Mckensie Holding her Disney Princess Backpack and Holding Her Trolls Lunchbag Stella:Hi Mckensie Stella Mckensie:Hi is carrying his Mickey Mouse Backpack and His Minion Lunchbox Stella:Hi Max Nice to meet you Stella is Holding his Toy Story Backpack and Holding His Finding Dory Lunchbox Stella:Hi Phillip nice to meet you Talk with Max Stella:After I met the other kids I got a chance to see what Max is Up too Max:Im Playing Hitman my Xbox Stella:Nice,its that what you do everyday? Max:Yes Stella:What Kind of video games you play Max:I Play some M and T Games Stella:I Cant believe what I heard This Boy Play some games that are M for Mature and T For Teen Games (we see video games, including Grand Theft Auto V, The Simpsons Game, Naughty Bear, Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, Destroy All Humans 2, Bully, Manhunt 2, Fallout: New Vegas, Devil May Cry, Mortal Kombat Max:The Games I play may contains Sex,Violence and Drugs taking Stella:This 8 year old had a addition to play these games Dinnertime Stella:When Dad came home all I see was Max reacting the Violence Max:Mckensie is a (Bleep) Mckensie:Mum Max called me a (Bleep) Robert:MAX CUT IT OUT Stella:Question Where does your Son Get the Language From? Robert:He got it from some high school kids walking down the street and he causing to repeat these words Playtime Stella:After Dinner the Boys Run Wild Phillip:Im gonna Stab Minnie Mckensie:No Christine:Mckensie don't listen to him Stella:I Cant Believe that Phillip trying to destroy her Minnie Plush Robert:IM TAKING HER AWAY BECAUSE THATS Mackenzie's MINNIE TOY Christine: Mckensie Please stay away Spits at her Face Christine:Oh my God Bedtime Stella:The Chaos is continued at Bedtime is reading her Moana Book Christine:Night Diana Stella:Max is playing Dead Space 2 on his Xbox Robert:Turn off your Xbox,You got School in the morning Max:Ok mom Stella:Max is into his violent video games Diana:Sippy Christine:Alright I get you a sippy cup and your pacifier Parents Meeting House Rules Stella:Alright Number 1 is No More Fighting,Number 2 Use Kind words no more no no words,So what it means Max:No more Swearing Stella:Youre right no more swearing,Number 3 Goodbye Pacifier and Sippy Cup Christine:My Reaction when I saw that rule that Diana is not gonna like it or Let go Stella:I Got For Mckensie I got you a Disney Princess Reward Chart,For Max I got you a Toy Story Reward Chart,Phillip I got you a Star Wars Reward Chart and for Diana I got you a Princess Belle Reward Chart Christine:The Kids Liked their own reward Chart Video Games Ratings Stella:The Next thing for These Parents is the video games,Max is into these video games which is rated T and M so that's what I'm focusing on today Max:Why I been sent here Robert:I Wanna ask you something Stella:Ok,I Wanna Talk about these Games,They are not suitable for you Max:Why Robert:Listen Buddy Its Stellas Decision Stella:When I gave him some picture cards and which it meant he started to get upset Robert:This shall have a black X and its not allowed in our house,T For Teen is Out Christine:You Gonna Deal with It Robert:Me,Mummy and Stella Made a Decision we decided now that violent Video Games that Rated T or M,That has got to go aswell Stella:Max is starting to get emotional and upset because I knew it was really hard decision to make one way or another Max;Question can you put the video games in the case and lock them away until I get older Stella:Say No Robert:No Way Buddy Christine:Sorry Buddy Cries Stella:Its ok to cry about the video games been taken but the games are suitable for your age is gonna be remain in here Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:After we remove the violent Video Game,The Next thing is to focus on Diana and her Sippy Cup Addiction Christine:What are we doing Stella:Ok,We are going to Take Dianas Sippy Cup away because shes 4 years old and she doesn't need a sippy cup anymore Christine:Diana come here Diana:Why Christine:I Got something to tell you Buddy sits on the chair looking Upset Christine:Mummy and Daddy have decided to throw your sippy cup away,Because you don't need it anymore,Stella got a new cup for you Diana:Nooooo Robert:Listen Christine:Look Its Belle,I Know you Like Beauty and the beast,Do You Diana:I WANT MY SIPPY CUP BACK NOW Christine:No,You're a big girl now so we gonna throw your sippy cup away Diana:I WANNA KEEP MY SIPPY CUP Robert:Please gimme your sippy cup Stella:Is she dosen't give her Sippy Cup to you now she have to put in Naughty Step,Ok Christine:Diana,If you don't hand me your Sippy Cup you gonna go on the naughty Step Diana:(Cries) I Wanna Keep my Sippy Cup Robert:Diana,Please give me your Sippy Cup Christine:Thats it Naughty Step Puts Diana on the Naughty Step Christine:The Reason I put you on the naughty step for not listening to me and refusing to hand me your Sippy Cup,You are a Big Girl You Have to deal with your new Cup and stay there and now because of you refusing to give me your Bottle,Im Taking away your Minnie Mouse DVD for the rest of the day Diana:I WANT MY MINNIE MOUSE DVD BACK Christine:No Diana:I WANT MY SIPPY CUP BACKKKKKK Robert:Cut it out Diana:Gimme back my sippy cup Minutes Later Christine:Diana,The Reason I sent you on the naughty step because you didn't listen to me and refuse to give me your sippy cup Diana:Sorry Christine:Thank You,Are you ready to try your Big Girl Cup Diana:Yes Dianas Room Update Stella:The Next thing is that Dianas room needs a update so that we can swap crib for a big girl bed Mckensie:I Cant wait Stella:Ok we have a surprise for Diana Because we got a different bed Christine:Diana take a one last look in your room because tonight we have a surprise Diana:What are we going to do with my Crib Robert:We gonna take it away Christine:I Think the toys are gonna Move somewhere else Diana:Yeah Stella:What are we gonna say now Diana:BYE BABY ROOM HELLO BIG GIRL ROOM Christine:Yeah,Alright we gonna get you to preschool Mummy and Me Time Stella:After the Kids got back Mum needs to spend time with her kids on her own Christine:Alright we gonna play a game Mckensie:Alright Phillip:Cant wait Christine:Max,Its time to come off your IPad Please Max:Im Playing Angry Birds Stella:If He dosent listen,He have to be sent to reflection corner Christine:If You don't spend time with Mummy,You will be sent to Reflection corner so please turn off your IPad Turns off his IPad Christine:Thank You Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts